Moreno!
by Zelshamada
Summary: (No le presten mucha atención al titulo.. oóU) ** Yaoi: Ren x Horo Horo ** (Punto de vista de los 3) Ren está algo celoso de Chocolove. Horo Horo pareece disfrutarlo. @@ El moreno es feliz con un chocolate...


Shaman King

_"¡Moreno...!"_

**-------*-------**

_P.D.V de Ren:_

 Ese.. ¡Chocolove...! ¡Siempre andan bromeando los dos! Y parece ser que _él_ se preocupa mucho por ese... ¡Cómico de segunda! 

 Es decir: En la primera batalla seria con los Soldados X, todos estábamos concentrados en proteger a Yoh, ganar tiempo, y así Amidamaru se recuperase... ¡¡Pero también estuve pendiente de cómo estaba _él_!! Y, parecía hacer un buen equipo con... ¡¡Ese tipo que se cree gracioso!! Hasta.. Hicieron un movimiento raro con la mano... ¡Parecía hasta un saludo! No sé.. Esto... Como sí se la pasaran por la barbilla ¿Qué sé yo? ¡Estaba pendiente..!! Pero, tampoco tanto como descuidar mi batalla.

  ... Siempre trato de impresionarlo... ¡Pero se impresiona por el Chocolove!  Le dijo:

_-Eres rápido, Moreno...-_

 ¿¡Disculpa?! ¡¡¿Y yo qué??!?  ¡Trato de impresionarte!! ¡Y le prestas atención al... ¡¡Moreno!! ¡¡Basón es muy más grande, impresionante, y fuerte, que ese jaguar!!! ¿¿¡Por qué no le prestas atención????

 **¡¡Mírame!! ¡Existoooo!!! ¡¡Aquí estoy!! **

 .. ¡Ja! Y ni hablar de el día que entramos a la cueva submarina para llegar a la aldea de los apaches... ¡Me preocupé por _él_! Apuraba a los demás, pensé: _"Que no se me vaya a ahogar el muchacho..."_   ¿Y qué pasó?

 ¡¡Se quedó sin aire el Chocolove!!

  Y se preocupó por él... ¡¡POR CHOCOLOVE!! .. ¡El de el afro cabello se quedó sin aire..!! Y tú lo 'oías' gritando:

 _-¿Estás bien, Chocolove?_

 ¿Y yo..? A mi, que Ryu-Baka me asustó con su carota.. ToT ¿A mi qué?? Que salí flotando... Mientras que _él_ zarandeaba a... ¿¿¿Ya sabemos quién, verdad????? ¡¡¡No pienso repetir su estúpido nombre!!!!

 ... Y cuando elegí mi equipo de 3 personas: Solo quedaban ellos dos. Por un lado me puse alegre de que _él_ estaba conmigo ¡¡Pero también estaba...!! Dije que no volveré a decir su nombre... No lo haré... ¡En serio! Sin importar cuantos celos sienta por el... 

 ¡¡Alto!! ¡¡ ¿¿Dije _celos_?? ... Nononononono... ¡¡Obviemos la palabra!! ... Yo no estoy nada celoso de el chico este ¡¡cuyo nombre no pienso mencionar!! ... Bueno.. Tal vez un poquitín... Solo un poco... Tal vez, un poco y un cuarto... Un poquito y medio...

 ¡¡Oh, rayos!! ¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡Estoy celoso de ese sujeto!!! ¬¬

 .... 

¿¿¿Qué??? ¡¡Esto es el colmo!! ... _Él..._ _Mi _Horo Horo... ¡¡ESTÁ COMIENDO CHOCOLATE!!! Se ve feliz... Y va.. Va... ¡¡Junto a.. Ese-sujeto!!!!!! 

Me pasa por al lado; a penas y me mira.... ¿¿Qué?? ¡¡Estoy pintado!! 

¡¡Ahrrgg!!! ¡¡Claro!! ¡Todo él!! ¡¡¡Todo el moreno!!

 ¡¡Baka Chocolove!!

.... ¡¡Oooh!! ¡Perfecto!.. Ahora, también volví a repetir su nombre...

**-------*-------**

  P.D.V de Horo Horo:

Paso 1: Pasar al frente de _él_ como sí fuera indiferente.

Paso 2: ¡No lo mires, Horo Horo!! ¡Que no!! ¡¡Hazme el favor, y no voltees tu cabeza para..!! .. Olvídalo, ya lo hiciste ¡Que record! Al segundo paso...

Paso 3: Sigue caminando [Por favor.. Procura no volver a mirar su cara de enojo.. Jejeje], hasta cualquier persona... ¡Aah! .. Mooreeenooo....

 -¿Gustas, Chocolove?- Pregunto mientras que le ofrezco un poco de el chocolate que como.

Parece que sus ojos se iluminaron. Parece que... ¡¡Atentará sobre mi Chocolate!!

-¡¡Dame!!- Me lo quita de la mano, sin yo poder hacer nada.

-¡¡Devuélvemelo, Bembón!!- ¿Y éste a dónde va con mi chocolate-provocador-para-ver-sí-Ren-me-pide?- ¡¡Vuelve aquí!!

 Lo persigo. ¡Que remedio! No puedo congelarlo... Eso implicaría, que tendría que matarlo luego.. A menos, que le ponga una muy delgada capa, fácil de romper... Pero, ¡Este Afro es tan escurridizo!  .. Bastante veloz, no se niega...

 .. Mmm.. Siempre me he preguntado... ¿Cómo sería congelar a Ren en una muy fina capa de hielo? .. De esas que pueden romperse al más mínimo movimiento. Tenerlo tieso, y mirándome fijamente... Con ojos suplicantes. Y, aprovechar ese momento... Acercarme a él... Empezarlo a calentar con mis manos; Besar su boca; sentir que su cuerpo se...

 ¡¡Esperen!! Me estoy desviando de mi carrera.... ¡¡Estoy persiguiendo al Moreno! No, es momento de imaginarme *eso* con Ren.

 Es que.. Ren es, ¡Bueno! Es para mi la persona que más me atrae... ¡Me gusta! Creo que a estas alturas, ya estamos claros en eso. 

 He notado una gran mejoría en _todo él_. ¡Ejem! Es decir.. Espiritual.. Y físicamente (O ¿ustedes me negaran que no es lindo?) Es que ¡Hasta esa aleta de tiburón le queda linda! 

 Se ha hecho fuerte, y he de decir, que sentí alguito de.. ¿Celos? Cuando vi a Hao tan interesa por él... ¬¬ ¡Pero, Hao tiene a Lyserg! [Mantendré la teoría de que a él le gusta].. Déjenme a mi Ren en paz. Solo para mi. Algún día.. Se lo diré.

 .. ¿Uhm?

 ¡¡Este moreno corre muy rápido!! ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora..? Se detuvo... ¡¡Aay!! ¡¡Voy a chocar!! ¡¡No puedo detener..!!

 **¡¡Charck!!**

 .. Olvídenlo...

**-------*-------**

P.D.V. de Zelshamada (XDD  Es decir yo!!! La autora .__.U)

 Sus cuerpos, chocaron.

 Chocolove había salido ileso, y seguía corriendo en un intento por quedarse con el chocolate que hace unos instantes estaba en posesión de el chico de el Norte. 

 Las dos personas que habían chocado, se encontraban en el suelo, comprometedoramente, una arriba del otro: Horo Horo, tratando de frenar, se llevó a Ren por delante, luego de unas vueltas, Ren quedó encima de Horo Horo Dejando a dos sonrojados chicos.

 Ren, parecía haberse olvidado de respirar, mientras que Horo Horo, se preguntaba, sí iba a hacer algo. Pronto, lo descubrió:

 Ambos chicos se acercaron un poco, y se dieron un muy rápido beso en los labios.

_¡Me besó!!_  Fue el pensamiento de ambos.

 Sonrieron con algo de timidez, mientras que Horo Horo, volvía a acercar a Ren, hasta besarle de nuevo. Con calma.. Pasión.. Cariño.

 Los buenos momentos, se hacen esperar, y cuando al fin llegan ¿Para qué hacerlos rápido?.. Disfruta.. Así como ellos lo hacen en este momento.

**-------*-------**

P.D.V. de Chocolove 

 ¡¡Vayipolis!! ¡Me pude quedar con el chocolatín de Hoto Hoto!!

 ¿Y eso? ¿En dónde quedó el güerito? 

Me acerco un poco detrás de una piedra, en donde, si mi vista de jaguar muy buena por cierto, creyó ver al chico caerse sobre alguien, pero lo que vi, me impresionó un poco: El chico de cabeza de antena, y el pelos arriba se besaban. 

 -¡¡Ay, pues!!- Susurro mientras que me siento en una roca del suelo...-  Ya esto se veía venir. Era muy fácil darse cuanta de que se querían...

 No interrumpiré el momento.. Me comeré el chocolate....

FIN 

**-------*------**

**Notas:**

 Al menos no salió tan malo como mi primer Ren/Horo Horo! XD

 ¡Bueno! El titulo es porque, me doy cuenta de que Horo Horo y Chocolove, se llevan bien.. XD Es más!! Me está empezando a agradar la pareja.. ¡¡Pero nadie le gana a Ren!! ^^UU Tonces, se me ocurrió.. @@U Y como "El moreno" (Así siempre le dice Horo Horín) me cae bien.. n_n Decidí utilizarlo!!!! @@UU

 Sé que no quedó tan bueno como esperaba.. ^^ Pero quedó.

 Dedicado a Wizzy.. *¬* Que me inspiró con las imágenes Yaoi que me consiguió!!! *0* Gracias!!!

 @@ Por cierto.. o.óUU Shaman King no es mío (;__;) ^^UU Tampoco sé de quien es.. @@U Pero.. Mío no! ToT

 Mi e-mail: 

zelgadis_jupitervsd@hotmail.com 

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
